Centrix Chronicles: The Beginning
by RDX AeoN
Summary: a world ruled by the various elements of life, Centrix. Seers have gone rare and something chaotic is about to happen. If you knew what were to happen, what would you do? Friendship, romance, action and adventure.
1. Prologue

**Centrix: The Beginning.**

_They will never stop..._

* * *

**Prologue**

The stories of seers and their adventures had circled around us for many years. One particular story about two men called Allen Michaels and Nick McKay had interest me. I had listened to all of the stories about them. Both were strong seers, with a lot of experience. One reason that interests me was because… Allen Michaels was my ancestor.

I never knew that the world would be huge and filled with many wonders, and even dangers. I have never once thought about what happened beyond my village. It was a blow to me when I first found out. When I had to leave everyone I had cared for. The only ones that survived the ordeal were either injured so badly, that they would die sooner or later or they were scarred mentally that they went insane.

I was one of the lucky ones. I survived it and I managed to pull through. I almost went crazy…

Almost.

But had I not met Vivian… I do not even know what would happen to me.

This is Centrix. A world of magic, creatures and many other unexplained mysteries. I'm explaining this to you right now because Centrix is another dimension. A dimension that is hidden from the worlds. Those who know this are either killed or forced to secrecy. You must not tell this to anyone. If you do, who knows what would happen. Just know that you are in possible danger. Read this, and read it fast, and place it where someone else may find it. For when _they_ arrive, you just might not be ready to face them yet.

My name is Edwin Michaels, and this is my story.

* * *

**Lookie here: **Yay! My own story! This was inspired by, and some sources taken from, Lucantea. It is a world that me and my friend had created for role playing, we even made a forum for role playing it.

Unfortunately, we had a lack of Role Players and the forum is pretty much dead.

Anyway R&R, if you find this interesting, please do tell me. I truly appreciate it. =D


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions & Recollections

**Centrix: The Beginning**

_They will never stop…_

* * *

**C****hapter 1:**** Introductions & Recollections**

I was nineteen years old then, having a great time and not caring about anything. I also had a secret, a secret that had to be kept from everyone. I was a seer.  
An earth seer, which means I could control the element of earth. I had practiced my abilities very little, so you could say I had almost no experience in controlling it. It was tough, because after the incident that happened many years ago…

I could still remember a fable that had been told to many children in my village, the village called Xeru. Anyway, it went like this: Back in the times when Allen and Nick were around, there was a small uprising happening in the north, where Indennum was. Indennum was a huge piece of land that comprises of the most dangerous creatures that lives in Centrix. It had the harshest conditions to live in; only the strongest could survive down there. The people of Indennum were beginning to start a war against the other lands: Terrardeos and Austrandis. But of course, the war did not go as planned.

The war killed many seers from Indennum and Terrardeos and Austrandis. After the war ended, seers were less often seen and were shunned by people who could not control the elements.  
The little number of seers in the world was more reduced when the natural disasters occurred and the creatures of Centrix were disturbed. The creatures destroyed many villages and towns, one important one, which was called Ridgeburg central, was also destroyed. Many rare creatures, like the Sciell, appeared and caused even more destruction in Centrix.

Allen and Nick, along with a few friends who survived the war, were able to stop these monsters, and ended yet another danger that loomed over Centrix.

Seers were then rare among people and seers that were found out by the authorities were punished and killed, for they feared that another war would come about, be it against each other or against nature. As the time passed, this story had become a myth. Seers get more powerful once they realize about their ability to control the elements and the people had found out about this. They had told children that these stories were a myth, that seers did not exist and the rare creatures had never existed before in this world.

They were wrong. I knew it all existed and I have proof. I was the proof. I am a living proof. I found out about my powers when I was sixteen; I had kept it hidden since. I know there are others living out there, and I know that I will find them. But I was only nineteen and what could I do?

But it all changed when our village was attacked by these strange creatures… no, not creatures. They were monsters.

My life was thrown upside down, and the worse? I knew I would see those filthy monsters again.

* * *

**Lookie here: **Chapter 1 finally done after asking my friend what other worlds there were in Lucantea, XD anyway, this chapter is about what happened in the past (Our roleplays) and things like that.  
I'm not that good with writing, so please R&R, give me some constructive criticism and, thanks for reading =P


End file.
